


4 Times They Were Almost Caught

by BigBadWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Almost Caught, F/F, and a dance, and bernie in a suit, and then theres a charity ball, but just a collection of times they were almost caught, it's not pwp, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolfe/pseuds/BigBadWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and one time they really didn't care.</p>
<p>(Or 4 makeout sessions and one piece of ridiculous fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times They Were Almost Caught

**Author's Note:**

> AN: (Written for the lovely @oliviabensonismywife who is the best Berena girlfriend a girl can ask for, and the lovely @mrseleanorohara who prompted me!) Again this is just a little collection where I've been prompted with 'Can I have this dance?" There's no actual smut in here, just make out sessions so please enjoy!

1)

They’d walked in a hairsbreadth apart from one another, coat sleeves brushing as they strode through the entrance and headed towards the lift with a purpose that was not to be interrupted. They didn’t say a word and yet somehow they knew exactly what the other was thinking, as though they were on a wavelength only they could access, a shared state of mind that belonged to them and them alone.

The lift doors squealed open to reveal its empty interior, and Serena darted her eyes across to Bernie who grinned in return, her eyebrows raised in a silent question. As they stepped inside, Bernie hit the floor for AAU and waited impatiently for the doors to close. Then, as the crack between the doors pressed shut, she pounced. Almost slamming Serena back against the wall, her hands pressed either side of Serena’s head to hold her there, Bernie surged against her, kissing her with a biting force.

Grasping at Bernie’s hips, dragging her closer, always closer, Serena groaned. She was certain that she’d never been with someone quite so voracious, someone who matched her sexual appetite blow for blow, perhaps even superseding it. Ever since they’d taken the last step over the edge, a shy admittance of attraction, Bernie had surprised her with the depth of her passion. She drove her mad with fleeting touches and tantalising kisses, dirty words whispered in her ear as she passed her in the corridor. She was unbearable and frustrating to boot, but she was utterly intoxicating.

Serena dug her fingers into Bernie’s hips, fingers desperate to undo the buttons that stopped her from feeling the softness of her skin, panting as Bernie groaned in retaliation, one of her hands cupping desperately around her jaw to angle her head upwards as her mouth pressed harder. The taste of her combined with the heady rush of being caught at any moment drove Serena wild, her body flushed with arousal and heat in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

They both felt the lurch as the lift settled, and Bernie, kissing her once more, pulled hastily away. Framed around Serena’s shoulders was the ghost of her hand prints misted against the metal walls.

Standing apart, Bernie glanced across to Serena, biting her lip in amusement as Serena shakily ran a hand through her hair, moving then to smooth out her blouse. Tugging quickly at her own shirt, Bernie led the way as the doors opened, spilling them out into the hallway.

“Lift broken?” Fletch asked them in way of greeting as they walked into the ward in unison.

“Why would you say that?” Serena questioned him with a frown even as her heart leapt with nervousness.

“You both look a bit flushed, is all”.

2)

“Ms Campbell, could you help me?” Bernie asked her as sombrely as she could, holding the file out in front of her as though it was the most urgent thing in the world.

Serena looked up at her curiously, halting her conversation with Raf as she tried to keep as straight a face as she could manage. Bernie, for all her ability in surgery, was an awful actress.  

“Problem, Ms Wolfe?”

“Ah, yes. I have an issue with the blood work for Mr Thomas and I was hoping I could get you to take a look. It would be,” Serena almost groaned at the lewd wink that Bernie threw at her, “much appreciated”.

“Of course, lead on”. Shooing Bernie towards the office, desperate to get her partner out of the ward and away from prying eyes, she almost slammed the door behind them. Refusing to even look at Bernie until she’d hurriedly shut the blinds, Serena finally turned towards her. She cocked an eyebrow as she watched Bernie settle herself on top of her desk, laughed as Bernie beckoned her towards her with a crooked finger.

 “So,” Serena hedged as she settled between Bernie’s spread legs, humming in pleasure as Bernie’s hands immediately came up to clasp hold of her waist. “What’s this pressing issue that I absolutely must look at?”

“Well you see, doctor,” Bernie whispered as she peppered butterfly kisses up Serena’s neck, licking her lips as Serena tipped her head back to accommodate her. “I desperately needed to see you”.

“Oh? And why is that?”

Bernie kissed the skin beneath her ear, running her tongue up to flicker at her earlobe. “Because you’ve stolen my breath away”.

Serena chuckled, moving away from Bernie’s advances to stare at her incredulously. She cupped Bernie’s face in her hands as she gave her a sad looking pout.

“You’re not great at these chat up lines are you, love?” She teased her, and watched as the mischievous spark in Bernie’s eyes blazed. Gasping in surprise as Bernie manhandled her, forcing her to straddle her thigh, she groaned in abject, wanton desire as Bernie ground against her. Her hands shot up immediately to grab hold of Bernie’s shoulders, steadying herself as her head tipped forward until her forehead was rested against Bernie’s. Swallowing thickly she groaned as Bernie grasped hold of her hips and thrust her thigh up harder against her, encouraging the roll of her hips until she rocked desperately against her.

Smugly, Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s cheek.

“However you’re rather good at that,” Serena panted, fingernails digging into Bernie’s shoulder as they fell together, mouths moving fast and hot and heavy. Even though she knew they could be caught at any moment, were in fact expected back out on the ward, Serena could not stop. All she wanted to do was have Bernie take her then and there, to have her fingers and mouth and – She groaned, her entire body aflame as Bernie’s hands cupped her breasts over her blouse, thumbs stroking insistently.

About to demand Bernie take her to the on-call room, Serena almost fell off of Bernie’s lap when there was a loud, purposeful knock on the office door.

Frantically Serena righted herself, tucking her blouse back into her trousers and smiling in thanks as Bernie wiped a smear of lipstick from chin.

Bernie opened the door, looking decidedly more put together than Serena who was still trying to collect herself.  

“What’s that, Raf?” Bernie asked as a file was thrust towards her chest.

“Blood work back from Mr Thomas. I thought you might be interested considering you’re supposed to be in here – talking about it”. He smiled infuriatingly smugly, and Bernie said nothing as he nodded once before walking away. Bernie had no doubt that he was in search of Fletch for a good gossip.

3)

“Fletch,” Raf whispered abruptly, holding up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

“What?” Fletch stage whispered back, eyebrow cocked as he looked about him, trying to find what was so interesting in the darkened car park. The only thing that caught his eye was the very nice Porsche that was nestled in the corner, but he was sure that Raf wasn’t _that_ bothered by it.

“Looks like Campbell’s got herself a new – play thing”. He nodded towards her parked car, and Fletch followed his gaze. Confused for a moment when he saw nothing particularly interesting about Serena’s car, he was about to ask Raf just what the hell he was going on about before he saw the two palms pressed against the steamed window of the backseat.

He whistled lowly.

“Bloody hell,” he remarked. “You don’t think that it’s Robbie the Bobby, do ya?”

Raf stayed silent for a moment, trying not to feel like too much of a voyeur as he listened to the muffled sounds coming from the car. His cheeks were practically aglow as he heard as desperate, keening moan followed by the unmistakable sound of a very _particular_ name. He pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh, turning to face a still puzzled looking Fletch.  

“Not unless he’s changed his name to Bernie”.

“Get out,” Fletch exclaimed loudly, though immediately clapped a hand over his mouth as Raf glared at him.

“Could you be any louder?” Raf growled out frustratedly, grabbing hold of Fletch’s arm and hauling him towards the hospital. Even as they hurried away, Raf couldn’t help but poke Fletch in the side. “I told you so”.

“Shut up”.

…

“Did you hear that?” Serena panted as she pulled away from Bernie, slipping out of her arms to instead prop herself against the door. Wiping her hand across the condensation that had built up on the windows to peer out into the night, she anxiously looked around for any sight of the voices she’d heard.

“We’re in a carpark, Serena,” Bernie told her softly, “there are going to be people outside”. She traced her fingers down Serena’s spine, slipping only briefly back under her shirt to smooth over her stomach. Serena gasped at the contact and Bernie was tempted, so very tempted, to push her back down once more and start from where they’d been interrupted. But even as the thought passed through her mind, she knew that they should stop. Bernie dragged her fingers through her hair, trying to work out the knots that Serena’s clutching fingers had made. “Maybe we should stop. I don’t want our first – well, you know. I don’t want it to be in the back of the car”.

Serena nodded, re-buttoning her blouse.

“True. I don’t think my back could hold out for so long on the back seat”.

Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s collarbone as she swept a hand through her hair, smoothing it back into shape. “And trust me, our first time together is going to take a long, _long_ time”.

 

4)

As per usual, Bernie pulled her scrub trousers on first. She’d learnt that someone could go along quite happily without a top, but trousers? They were a necessity, unless you wanted to be pulled in for public indecency. Reaching inside of her locker for her scrub top, Bernie missed the gentle footsteps behind her, jumping a mile when someone coughed behind her.

Whipping around, Bernie relaxed instantly as she saw Serena stood in front of her.

“Bloody hell, woman. I need to put bells on you –“

But Serena was in no mood to exchange banter that much was clear as she lunged forwards, hands pressing against Bernie’s shoulders to slam her back against the lockers. Breathless, Bernie just looked at her for a moment, squaring her up as Serena’s eyes tracked across her bare stomach, lingering momentarily on her bra.

“Like what you see?” Bernie joked, and as though her words had suddenly lit something within the other woman, Serena gripped hold of Bernie’s hands, dragging them up to pin them above Bernie’s head.

Before Bernie could murmur a single word, Serena kissed her. She kissed her like this was their only chance, that they would never be able to touch one another again, as her fingers tightened around Bernie’s, her mouth hot and fast and –

Bernie groaned as Serena’s lips trailed down her jaw, body pressing closer against her even as the cold metal locker dug into her back. Her fingers clenched as Serena kissed down her throat, stopping to nip at her pulse point, which sky rocketed as Serena’s thigh slid between her own, parting her legs. Undulating against her, Bernie wanted nothing more than to retaliate, to flip their position and have Serena helpless beneath her.

But then Serena was biting down against her shoulder, lips slipping along her collarbone to bite and suck and she moaned, desperate now. Their secret couplings, without fail, drove her mad – pushed her ever raging libido higher and higher until she was certain that she would combust. As one of Serena’s hands dropped to cup her breast, thumb slipping beneath the lace to stroke achingly close to her nipple, they both froze.

Laughter could be heard just outside the door, a shadow in the frosted glass, and immediately Serena sprang away from her, disappearing into the adjoining toilets.

Bernie hurriedly reached inside her locker to pull on her scrub top, desperate to keep her laboured breaths under control as she willed her cheeks to stop burning. She was certain that she looked like a woman who’d just been kissed to within an inch of her life, or at the very least one who was going mad.

“Bernie,” Morven smiled in greeting as she came into the room, swinging her bag onto a bench. “Good morning”.

Struggling with her scrub top, only to realise it was inside out, Bernie nodded awkwardly at her. Her fingers fumbled with her top, desperate to cover herself up and get out of the room as quickly as she could.

“Morning”.

As she pulled her top on over her head, finally feeling a little more at ease, Bernie noticed Morven give her the once over. It was subtle, but it was definitely there, made all the more obvious as an amused smile spread quickly across her face.

“Who’s the lucky someone?” Morven asked lightly as she quickly got changed, pausing to tie the laces on her shoes.

“Pardon?” Bernie squeaked, almost tripping over her feet as she stopped abruptly.

Morven nodded at her shoulder with a wry grin. “You’ve got a hickey”.

Bernie flushed. “Oh – I uhm –“

Knowing she’d flustered her, if the furious blush that was climbing up the side of her neck said anything, Morven decided to leave it be. She had been unsure about the rumours that she’d heard, most of them coming from Raf and Fletch, but now – she was fairly certain they were right.  “I’ll see you out there, shall I?”

Nodding again, Bernie waited for Morven to leave before she stormed into the toilets, peering at herself in the mirror. To her chagrin, she could see a hickey blooming just below the neckline of her top. Pushing open the only closed toilet door, Bernie glared reproachfully at Serena, who tried to look as innocent as she could.

“Have you seen this?” She growled out, pulling aside the neckline of her shirt.

“Oh I think I’m well acquainted with it,” Serena grinned fondly, running her fingers along the bruise, “in fact, I rather like it, don’t you?”

 

5)

It had finally arrived.

The much anticipated Holby General Charity Ball, hosted in the local Hilton Hotel had been something of a talking point in the weeks running up to it. At every turn Serena heard a new question posed: who was taking who? What were people wearing? And her favourite of all, would there be an open bar? She was hoping, despite the NHS’s dire lack of funding, that they could at least get a free glass of champagne out of it all, otherwise she was no taking no responsibility for her actions. 

Having already signed into the hotel and dragged her bag up to her room, Serena found herself waiting outside of the function room, listening to the reverberating beat of the music and the loud chatter from inside. Self-consciously she smoothed a hand down her dress, fingers running down the flawless maroon silk to play nervously with the lace edging as she waited for Bernie.

They had agreed earlier in the week that they’d arrive separately so as to not arouse anymore suspicion about their relationship, having already heard the hushed rumours running through the hallways. Serena was still convinced that someone had seen them in the back of the car, but whenever she insisted the fact to Bernie, she was met with a laugh and a pinch to the backside.

Glancing down at her phone, she snorted at the running stream of messages that came flooding through as Bernie insisted on keeping her up to date on every move she made.

_In the lift._

_Lift stopped._

_Well not stop, stopped. But as in someone else is getting on._

_Where is this bloody thing again?_

_Oh no wait, I got it._

_Meet you inside?_

Shaking her head, Serena slipped into the function room, immediately taken aback by the noise and the sheer volume of people inside. However, she was vaguely impressed at the classy look of it, tables laden with wine glasses and simple bouquets of red roses taking up the centre, waiters milling around with trays of champagne flutes. Grinning, Serena hooked a glass from a passing woman and leant against the back wall, waiting for Bernie’s entrance. Her eyes skipped over those inside, picking out familiar faces: Dom chatting animatedly with Morven, Jasmine and Oliver stood at the bar and even Mr Self was there, sat at one of the tables and talking to a very good looking woman she didn’t know. Rolling her eyes, she took a sip from her glass, eyes flitting back to the door.

The door opened, light spilling through into the shadowy function room as Bernie strode into the room and immediately Serena stopped – just stopped. Everything faded out; the noise and the lights and the heat all slipping away until the only thing she could focus on, the only thing she ever _wanted_ to focus on, was Bernie. She was mesmerising, a seemingly impossible feat of beauty and strength and complete, heart stopping sex appeal. Serena tried to swallow but her mouth was dry, and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe because Bernie – well – Bernie hadn’t told her that she was coming in a suit.

And she certainly hadn’t warned her that she would be wearing suspenders and an undone bowtie, or that her pristine white shirt would be tucked into her figure hugging trousers with every line and curve of her body on display. And she had most certainly failed to mention that she’d be going in heels, accentuating her legs in a way that had Serena recalling every single sinful thought she’d ever had about Bernie and multiplying them. It made the fact that she and Bernie had yet to _consummate_ their relationship even more unbearable, when all she could think of was every fantasy she’d ever had, every stolen kiss and fumbling, frantic touch alighting her imagination.

Clasping onto her champagne glass and wishing she had instead opted for the whole bottle, Serena sauntered slowly over to Bernie.

“Well,” she managed to say, trying desperately to keep her trembling hands to her sides, “don’t you scrub up well?”

Bernie, sweeping a champagne flute from a passing waiter, let her eyes wander deliberately slowly across Serena’s body as she took a sip. Leaning into her, Bernie ducked her head until her lips settled at Serena’s ear.

“You look breath taking,” she murmured, sliding a fingertip along the whispering silk at Serena’s waist, “good enough to eat. Can’t I just steal you away, take you upstairs right here and now?”

Gulping, Serena took a hasty step back. “Socialising first please, Ms Wolfe. It is a charity ball after all”.

Drawing back, Bernie took a good look of the room, eyes skimming across familiar and unfamiliar faces alike. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the inevitable boredom that would strike as soon as she started a conversation with any number of the people there. She supposed it was unavoidable to be bored when all she could think of was taking Serena upstairs.  “Right then, if you’ll excuse me I shall try my hardest to be the AAU’s very own social butterfly”.

“That will be the day,” Serena teased, but as Bernie moved away her fingers immediately fastened around Bernie’s arm. “Don’t go too far”.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Bernie briefly squeezed her fingers in reassurance, “you might end up drinking all the wine”.

Flashing her a grin and expertly avoiding the slap that was aimed at her shoulder, Bernie hurried off to the other side of the room, turning to look over her shoulder to see where Serena was headed. Unable to help the smile that flitted across her lips when she saw Serena looking right back at her, she shot her a quick thumbs up before plunging into the throng of people.

…

Nearly an hour later, Bernie finally untangled herself from a particular horrifying conversation about the current state of the NHS, searching around desperately for a reprieve and quickly spotting Dom with his beau. Hurrying away, she caught hold of Dom’s bicep and practically hauled him around to face her, desperate to avoid any other untoward conversations. Nursing one of many whiskeys she’d bought at the bar, she let her shoulders drop as she relaxed for the first time that evening.

“Ms Wolfe,” Dom nodded at her in greeting, his eyes flitting pointedly down her body, “looking good for a woman of your –“

“Do not finish that sentence,” Bernie warned him as she put her empty glass down on the table beside them, before turning to offer his partner a smile. “Isaac. Nice to see you”.

“And you,” he smiled sincerely as he glanced across to Dom, their eyes connecting with a tangible sort of reassurance. Bernie had to admit they looked good together, the both of them handsome and lean with a kindness about them that was palpable. “Are you here alone or is –“

Dom elbowed him swiftly in the side, and Isaac recoiled.

“Ok. Ow”.

Isaac rubbed pointedly at his side as he frowned at Dom, although he had the good grace to look sheepish as he realised what he’d just done. He reached out for Dom’s hand in way of apology even as Bernie fixed Dom with a stern look. Somehow she looked even more imposing in heels than she did out on the ward.

“So what has Mr Copeland been telling you?” Bernie drawled, her eyes flitting between the two of them.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. “Nothing, absolutely nothing. Hasn’t even mentioned Doctor Campbell”.

Dom winced, his forehead falling against Isaac’s shoulder. “Thanks for that,” he sighed.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Bernie prodded him in the shoulder, and was almost amused to see Dom shrink away behind Isaac, using him as a human shield.  

“In all honesty, no,” Dom agreed wholeheartedly with her, his head popping up over Isaac’s shoulder as he spoke. “But do not tell me for one minute that you don’t tell Serena everything”.

Shrugging, Bernie acquiesced with a tilt of her head.

“See, it’s the unspoken rule of every relationship,” Dom pressed onwards, emboldened by the slouch of Bernie’s shoulders. “It doesn’t count when you tell your significant other someone else’s secret. It’s like telling yourself again, but you get a better reaction”.

“Remind me to not share anymore secrets with you,” Bernie jibed, but even as she spoke there was a sudden shattering of glass, and she turned sharply on her heel to peer out into the darkened room. Anxiously, she searched the hall for Serena but her shoulders immediately deflated when she spotted her sat at a table at the back of the room. Bernie felt her fingers uncoil, her body relaxing further as she found the source of the noise, a tray of empty glasses overturned on the floor rather than the smashing of windows in the sudden invasion she had envisioned.

Following Bernie’s gaze, Dom huffed an amused sigh.

“Talking of secrets, why aren’t you out there with her?”

Bernie glanced across to him as she frowned in confusion, turning her gaze back to Serena after only a moment, unwilling to keep her eyes away from her.

“You do realise that everyone knows about you two, don’t you?” Dom hedged, finally coming out from behind Isaac to stand next to her. He nudged his shoulder against hers, testing the waters and was glad to find she didn’t shove him to the floor.

“I heard about it before Dom even told me,” Isaac offered but immediately stepped away from them as Dom flapped a hand awkwardly out behind his back, shooing him away from the moment.

“Really?” Bernie asked quietly as she watched Serena intently. The spotlights around the room gave the interior a very dramatic appearance, full of shadows and soft golden light that pooled at peoples feet. Serena was half caught in the shadows, only the very edge of the spotlight falling across her outstretched hands as she played with the stem of her wine glass. Bernie smile softly at the look of her, a beauty that she’d yet to fully appreciate. She’d only seen so much of Serena, and already she was intoxicated by her.

Dom nodded encouragingly at her as he placed his hand on her lower back.

“No one’s said anything because – well we’re not stupid. Ms Campbell would either fire someone or bite their heads off for slander”.

“Probably both,” Bernie agreed.

“So why don’t you go and cement what everyone else already knows? Go over there and keep your woman company.”

Letting everything that Dom had said settle within her, Bernie suddenly found a golden opportunity leaping out at her, a want that she had only just realised she wanted to fulfil. She wanted to be with Serena out in the open, to stop hiding away in fear of what people would say. Without a word, she threw Dom a grateful look before hurrying out into the throng of people.

Agilely Bernie swept across the hall, avoiding drunken dancers and heavily laden waiters until she reached Serena’s table. Silently, not that her footsteps could’ve been heard over the music, Bernie slid behind Serena’s chair, settling for a moment as she steadied herself to reach out for her. From behind she could see the open back of Serena’s dress, the material falling away at her shoulders to reveal the elegant slope of her shoulder blades, the smattering of freckles trailing down her spine. Gently Bernie ran her fingers across Serena’s tense shoulders, feeling Serena flinch beneath her touch, twisting quickly around in her seat to peer up at her.

“What happened to socialising?” She teased her gently, leaning into Serena so she could be heard over the noise.

Serena offered her a tired smile in return that didn’t reach her eyes, and Bernie felt her insides clench at how blatantly lonely Serena looked. She wished vehemently that she’d found her courage earlier in the evening, that she had stayed at Serena’s side and cared for nothing else but how she looked beneath the spotlights when she smiled.

“They’re all either very drunk, or very boring and considering I’m neither of those, I just can’t face it”. Serena tipped her head back for a moment to stare at the ceiling, before fixing her eyes on Bernie once again. “Besides, no one here holds a candle to you,” Serena said with a smile, and Bernie only felt her longing for this woman grow, swelling faster than the crescendo of the music that blared around them. Even as the song fell away to bleed into the next one, a slow dance by the sounds of it, Bernie felt her heart race with purpose. Stepping backwards so she was instead stood in front of Serena, she held out her hand.

“Can I have this dance?”

Serena looked at her silently, eyes darting around them as though to check for any horrified faces as they realised what was going on. But no one was there, and with a jolt she realised that nobody cared.

“Bernie,” Serena began, but Bernie simply wriggled her fingers expectantly at her, her lips upturned in a pleading sort of smile. As confident as she looked, Serena could tell by crease at her brow just how nervous Bernie was; scared that she would be rejected, would be laughed at and tossed aside, another failure tacked to her name.

“I think it’s time we both stopped hiding, don’t you?”

Nodding once in brusque agreement, Serena slipped her hand into Bernie’s and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet as the music rose softly. She felt as nervous as she ever had as Bernie led her out onto the dance floor, her heart working furiously as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. Serena pressed closer to Bernie, tangling their fingers tightly together as though they were about to be ripped apart at any moment.

Serena looked around, noting the couples already dancing: Isaac and Dom, Sacha and Essie, and suddenly found herself wanting to be a part of that, to be recognised as being in a relationship rather than hiding it all away. She wanted people to know that she and Bernie were together, that they were, against all the odds, very much in love.

When Bernie drew her into her arms in the middle of the dance floor, Serena felt herself relax entirely as she curled into her embrace, hands looping around the back of Bernie’s neck to draw them closer together.

Tugging Serena ever closer, hands settled firmly at her hips, Bernie hummed as Serena pressed their foreheads together, swaying to the gentle melody that flooded the room. Around them other couples swayed together, lost just like them in the music and the feeling of each other’s arms. As she stroked her thumbs along Serena’s hips, Bernie couldn’t help but revel in the sense of completeness she felt right then and there as they turned in a lazy circle together. To be so open about their relationship after hiding it for so long felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, allowing her to breathe easily for the first time in months. As much as she had enjoyed sneaking around, the thrill of being caught making their relationship all the sweeter, it hadn’t brought relief like dancing with her now had. Being open was being free to love Serena, to let the world know that she had found her forever.

Tilting her head, Bernie brushed her lips softly over Serena’s, a whisper of a touch that she pulled back from chastely. But even as she moved away, she felt Serena’s fingers slip up into her hair to draw her back down. Their noses brushed and Bernie grinned, smile not slipping an inch as Serena kissed her fiercely, her touch something to be deciphered as though she were trying to tell her all she couldn’t find the words for. Bernie drew one hand away from Serena’s hips and cupped her jaw instead, angling her head so she could kiss her deeper.

Only when the song changed did they pull apart.

Serena flushed though didn’t attempt to move away, arms still wrapped around Bernie’s neck as they just looked at one another. Sighing, breath staggering out of her, Serena’s eyes fluttered as Bernie swept her thumb along her bottom lip.

“The secrets out,” she murmured, her thumb trailing down to edge Serena’s jaw, tripping over her chin before stroking down her throat.

“Good,” Serena said emphatically, kissing her once more. “I don’t want to hide anymore. You're mine”.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Holby City Characters


End file.
